Crowned Vengence
by DevilWolf641
Summary: What happens when something goes wrong? What could happen when an old face becomes a new one? Only time can tell... Minor Hiatus, need of a general idea.
1. Teaser-Prologue

**I'm not going to make this long, but this is my teaser/prologue to the new story I am making. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has already been made; such as Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto and Elsword to KOG Studios and Kill3rCombo.**

**? Point of View**

I hear the roar of the crowd, screaming and hollering for my death in a multitude of ways. I heard of the sayings for my neck to be snapped in twine by a rope, to be placed upon a stake while being burned by hellfire, or be beheaded like any ordinary high-class criminal by the executioner's axe. _What have I done to deserve all this hate and vengeful people against me, when all I done was save them from the leader of the Demonic Invasion that has happened just no more than three months ago?_I was pushed away from my thoughts from a very hard push to my back. I was then forced upon my knees, with my head bowed down so I could not see anything more than this wooden floorboard and rags for pants. Soon, a voice from my right attempts and succeeds to placate the crowd that was screaming and hollering insults and death threats at me. When the crowd fell into silence, I hear his voice ring in the gigantic stadium,

"We are gathered here today to see our most dearest _traitor_" he bellowed out with venom and sarcasm that was aimed at me, "be hanged for his crimes and murder against the Crown. His multitude of crimes include murdering of the General of Hamel's army, attempted assassination of the Prince, and the killing in cold blood of over three hundred of our elite soldiers of Darec battalion! He believes that he should be not guilty of all crimes, yet all evidence says he is the one who did all those deeds. Do you think we should let this treachery go unpunished?"

A loud chorus of rejection and negation rose out within an instant due to the notion. And with that, I am hoisted up by both my arms by two men up onto a barrel with a rope in shape of a hangman's noose falling down from the arm. I look upwards at the rope, with slight fear and agitation in my eyes. Here I am, one second of being loved by all, next second being hated by all and becoming hanged like a villain for something that I have not done. I see and feel the rope go around my head going down to my neck. I try and look around the stadium for my friends; mainly for the raventte that I love so dearly with my entire bloodied heart. When I found them though, I wished I should have not looked for them, because most of their eyes show the same emotion, the emotion of hurt, betrayal, and extreme hatred to me. I looked over to my love's amber-colored eyes, and I was surprised that she didn't have hatred to me; just pure sadness and seem be also questioning with one that made my heart ache uncontrollably as she mouth it to me with her beautiful lips,

"How could you, koibito?"

I responded back by mouthing sadly but urgently,

"It was not me, my love. I have been framed by someone in the Co-"

I was cut off from my response by a hooked punch to my jaw by the man on my left side, making it crack slightly and bleed a bit. I bit my lip from growling back, then turn my head to the left from where he punched me at, and spit a glob of blood in that direction and turned back forward. I looked back at her, making her face me with those beautiful amber-colored eyes again, and flashed a reassuring grin.

Soon, the herald started to go on about the General's achievements and feats in battles, so I just tuned him out for about an hour or so. It was quite dull and repetitive when you listen to multiple several times before. It was until the end when I snapped out of my tuning-him-out session for him to ask these two lines,

"And does the _traitor_ of the Crown that he has served have any last sayings before he is to be hanged? Speak now, or your last breath will soon come and you will be sentenced to live eternally in the Below-World."

I cough slightly, and say these lines that will ring true in later times,

"You all hate me for something that I have not done, this much is true. For all those who have abandoned me, who has betrayed me for no reason but to be with the crowd and hate me with them, I say this to you. I will come back, and with me, will be all of your ends!"

Just after that, the man on the left side pulls the lever, opening the trap door underneath, causing the barrel and me to fall down. Before I saw eternal darkness, I mouthed to my love with a smile,

"I will never forget you, Ara-koi."

She smiled slightly-sad and mouthed back,

"And I will ever be yours…

Els-koi."


	2. A New Choice

**I won't be doing much ANs unless I have something to tell you all. Anyway, leggo with the show~!**

**Elsword's Point of View**

"Uuuugh~" I groaned out as I felt my body ache all over. I tried opening my eyes, but shied my head away from a glare that the sky was creating. "Wait sky?"

I open my eyes after the glare subsided, and to my surprised, I was under a bright blue, cloudless sky that seemed to radiate happiness, and was on healthy green grass that had a cut-grass smell to it. It seemed too happy, and I went on edge. Never trust anything that seems comforting was one of the rules of combat and war. I reached for my sword for behind my back, but found there was none. Getting slightly panicked, I summoned Conwell into my hand as I walked/slightly-limped in a direction that seems to draw me there.

For around five minutes of walking (as I had finally recovered from what seems like a drop), I see an average sized Oriental-Japanese themed home. It had two floors to it, a garden in the front of it, and a stone path to the front door. It was the kind of house Ara-koi wanted for their residence while living in Hamel. _To think I would have thought differently. I still remember the look that she gave me when I thought about the cabin in Elder idea._ I chuckled heartedly at that memory. She always was a ray in the darkness for me, even when I got rejected by Aisha. I smiled softly at the memories of the good times we had together before that happened. I quickly frowned, then shook my head. _This is not the time to go back on memory lane now. _I walked over to the house, stopping at the front door. I hesitantly brought my hand up to knock, before the door opened to a beautiful green-haired 21 year-old woman. She had a heart-shaped face, emerald-green eyes, and was wearing a green-and-gold-stitched kimono that did nothing to hide the C-almost-D sized cup breasts.

I blushed and looked away from the woman, until a soft hand tilted my head back to its original position, and that was staring at her eyes. I bit my tongue after I asked this,

"W-w-who are y-you?"

She giggled at me, making me even more flustered at her beautiful laugh, and she smiled at me, practically purring in this angelic voice,

"My my~ Elsword-kun. Are you thinking some un-pure thoughts about yours truly? You naughty young man~"

I swear I must have been a tomato and strawberry combined in color when I am blushing now. I attempt, and barely-succeed, to shake off the massive blush I have on my face. I was about to say something, before she placed a finger on my lips, making me blush heavily again. She then said, with possible mockery or playfulness,

"But if you must know who I am, I am the one who created your world, and most importantly you, Elsword-kun~"

"So, wait. Y-y-you're"

"Yerp~" She chirped, "I am her~"

I, having a shocked look at who she was, was soon became in a rage as I grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders, and slammed her against a nearby wall. I then asked in a deathly silent voice that made the goddess flinch and pale,

"If you are her, then why did you let the demons attack our world, and killed millions in their rampage? Why let people suffer who have done no wrong? Was it because of your enjoyment in seeing their faces as they got mercilessly killed, raped, and possibly have genocides after them? Or was it because of your selfish personality, and all we are, are just pawns that you can throw away, and make a new one in its stead?"

After that, she was crying heavily, and remembering that I was the cause, I grabbed her into a hug, resting my head on top of hers. I rubbed and patted her back for a good while, until I heard soft-snoring coming from below me. _I think she is asleep. _I chuckled softly as I pick her up bridal style, and went through the hallway to what I believe is her bedroom. I open, seeing that it was her room, went over to the bed, and laid her down gently on the mattress. I pulled up the covers and tried to walk to the guest's room, but was soon pulled down onto the bed hard by something pulling my arm. I soon found that it was her pulling me, and attempted to get up, until she switched hand positions to a full-on vice-gripped hug that wedged my left arm between her breasts. I full-on blushed again, and tried (and horridly failed) to get out, but soon gave up. I closed my eyes, and was surprised for a second that I instantly fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning, I think**_

**Still Elsword's PoV**

I awoke to the smell of heavenly food. I rubbed the sand-like particles out of my eyes, and looked over to the clock to find out what time it was, but saw no clock. I fully open my eyes, and looked around the room in a haze, wondering I was. Then I remember what happened and placed my head into my hands with despair. After a while of moping in self-appointed misery, I got up off the bed and walked out to the bathroom, more towards the shower. After a nice warm shower, I soon noticed I had nothing to wear, with the exception of my rags of clothing. A flash appeared from the corner of my right eye as I looked in that direction, only to see something jaw-dropping. I see my old armor, my exact armor from when I was what people called me as an "Infinity Sword" {I am not going to read to you what the armor looks like, look it up yourself.}. Right on top of the turtleneck shirt, was a note. It read that after I finished clothing myself, I should come to the resting area of the house. I sighed quietly, then I placed my clothing and my armor on, and left the room to go to the resting area.

Once I walked in, I see her over by the plants, watering and caring for them. I sighed lightly, and she tensed slightly, before turning towards me. I cringe at her hurt eyes as she looked at me, and watched her walk over to the sofa and sit down on the seat. She pats the seat next to her, and almost unconsciously, I walked over to the seat and sat down. We sat next to each other in graceful but depressing silence, until she initiated the conversation,

"Elsword… I'm so-""Don't be, it was my fault."

I interrupted calmly, and breathed a deep breath before expelling it loudly. I then said apologetically while bowing my head, "I am sorry for yelling at you, milady. I was not of my manners yesterday because of my untruthful execution, and ending up in a weird space that I knew nothing about. I further more apologize, and will accept any punishment you give me." I awaited my punishment for what I believe around fifteen minutes, until I felt a finger underneath my chin. The finger drags my head to turn to the goddess next to me. I close my eyes, still awaiting my punishment, before I feel something on my lips. I open my eyes in shock when I see her head in front of mine, and her lips on mine. I quickly jumped back on the sofa, hitting the other side's armrest in the back as I stare at her with my hand to my lips. Not caring about my reaction, and possibly getting more excited by it, she crawled up to me slowly, almost tempting me. I tried to back up further, but couldn't due to the armrest behind; it was almost as if it was pushing me toward her. She was soon on top of me, and was mere inches away from my face yet again, until she stopped just a couple inches away from my lips. She said calmly, as if she wasn't trying to molest me,

"Elsword… I am giving you a choice between two choices. Whichever one should you go for will be all of your choice."

I gulped slightly, as she was still staring at me with possible lust in her eyes, and I asked/stuttered softly,

"W-w-what are the c-choices, L-Lady El?"

"You can carry on into Paradise alongside me for eternity, as well as your lover/fiancée Ara, or you can be rebirthed-"I open my mouth to accept the rebirth, only for Lady El to cover and close my mouth with her index finger, and continue like she has not closed my mouth, "into another body on a different world that I govern alongside this one. You are able to get back to your old world, and take care of those arrogant fools of ex-friends you have. Pick now, Elsword-kun, and be sure about your choice, because there are no returns."

I gulped again, this time more noticeably, and I pondered on which decision to make. Taking that the pros of the second choice already outweigh the first by a great amount, and I don't know how time differentiates between Paradise and Elrios. As a month here could equal a day there, or worse, a year to a day. So I picked what I thought was the best choice, which was rebirth.

"Rebirth seems like the best choice for now, though you can visit me sometimes on this new world that you will soon drop me into." Said I finally, after a few moments of deciding. She gained a soft smile, kissed me on the lips for a second, before I kissed back full force, making her gasp at the return. She then eased back into said lip-lock until it ended several minutes later. She then had a slightly sad smile on her face, to which I kissed her forehead, making her blush. I smirk, to which she noticed and glare playfully, before snapping her fingers, making me fall asleep slowly. I whisper, and also heard her whisper back to me at the same time,

"I love you, Els-koi…"

"I love you, El-koi…"

Then I saw darkness, and felt a wet substance on my cheek before my mind went elsewhere, along with my soul. I do not where I'll land, but at least I'll have someone else to care about me…

**Sorry people for this slight-delayed chapter. I wanted to finish it over the weekend, but was unable to. Now, from where we will pick up in the next realm, we will be around the month-training period. Yes, just a heads-up, I will bash a majority of Konoha, mainly the Council {All three councils}, some of the Konoha 12, and everyone else. Those who will not be bashed will be as followed: Sarutobi Clan, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Anko, and possibly Kushina. Everyone else, well, they are lines that they should not cross, and they crossed it.**

**Also, Elsword, who will be in control of Naruto from here on, will be over-fucking-powered. The only people that can try, and fail to, snuff out his light is Jyuubi and possibly the Sage of Six Paths. Being the promised mate and Prophecy Child of Lady El does have its perks; since in this fic, the Shinto Gods are… misled one shall say. They will want their "pawn" back from Elsword's control, to which he will lay some fuckers out of commission. Anyway, I am getting away from topic here.**

**YES, I HAVE MADE THE FIRST {I think} ELSWORDxLADYEL PAIRING!**

**Now to leave before they find me- *Out of nowhere a rune explodes near my face* OH SHIT! RUN! *Runs like the wind, being chased by Rune Slayer and Lord Knight.***


End file.
